


Point commun

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le sien est rouge. Infiniment plus petit et discret en dépit de sa couleur éclatante. (Saison 2, épisode 16 Chicago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point commun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [In Common](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188998) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



Le sien est rouge. Infiniment plus petit et discret en dépit de sa couleur éclatante.

* * *

Sara somnole près de lui, à l’arrière de la voiture. Elle est tournée vers la fenêtre, l’expression tendue et les mains crispées entre ses genoux. Il se demande si c’est la tension nerveuse qui la contracte ainsi, ou le contrôle qu’elle doit s’imposer pour ne pas sauter de nouveau sur Kellerman.

Par simple mesure de prudence, elle est assise à l’arrière, toutefois, derrière Lincoln. En diagonale de Kellerman, aussi loin de lui que possible.

Michael s’émerveille qu’elle soit capable de rester ainsi dans un espace confiné en présence du type, et plus encore qu’elle puisse se laisser aller un tant soit peu, assez pour prendre un repos grandement nécessaire. Il suppose que l’épuisement a eu raison d’elle et qu’elle sait qu’il ne faudrait de toute façon pas grand-chose pour que Lincoln se fasse un devoir de tabasser Kellerman.

 _Michael_ se ferait volontiers un plaisir de tabasser Kellerman. Il se demande jusqu’où Lincoln aurait laissé Sara aller, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, s’ils n’avaient pas besoin de l’(ex-)agent.

Elle est assise de côté dans une position improbable, légèrement sur le flanc, le bord de son tee-shirt un peu remonté sur la taille, et il aperçoit juste sur la courbe de la hanche... Il tend la main vers elle pile au moment où Linc se tourne vers l’arrière, et son frère lui lance un regard surpris et vaguement sarcastique. « Tu sais que ce genre de truc ne se fait pas, Michael ? » lui dit-il avec un haussement de sourcils.

Kellerman jette un coup d’oeil à la situation par l’entremise du rétroviseur et semble approuver. Parce que Kellerman, songe Michael, est un spécialiste des conduites qu’il convient ou non d’adopter et peut se permettre de juger la façon dont autrui se comporte.

Il hausse les épaules, poursuit son geste et écarte de quelques millimètres à peine le tee-shirt.

Sara tourne la tête vers lui et, par-dessus son épaule, elle le gratifie d’un demi-sourire entendu.

* * *

Lincoln a fait faire le sien suite à un pari, bien sûr. Un pari gagné, a-t-il précisé ce jour-là en rentrant à la maison, et plus de quinze après, Michael n’a encore pas tout à faire compris comme ce genre d’événement peut se produire suite à un pari gagné. Mais c’est Linc. Il y a longtemps qu’il a renoncé à comprendre certaines choses avec son frère.

Il est sombre, d’un bleu-vert presque noir, le dessin compliqué et torturé, et Lincoln affirme qu’il a une signification, mais qu’il a oublié laquelle. Michael pense qu’il est là pour rappeler à Lincoln qu’un pari gagné n’est pas supposé mener à ce genre de chose. Au moins, Linc n’a pas payé pour ; c’est peut-être là l’explication, d’ailleurs.

Celui de Lincoln est caractéristique de la façon dont il vit sa vie : agir _puis_ , le cas échéant, réfléchir.

* * *

Sara a fait faire le sien pour le cinquième anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et ce n’était pas – seulement – pour mettre son père en colère, lui explique-t-elle dans un chuchotis en se retournant vers lui. Sur le siège avant, Kellerman tend l’oreille, indiscret et toujours à l’affût de la moindre bribe d’information, et Linc lui donne sans ménagement un coup derrière la tête pour le rappeler à l’ordre. « Conduis. »

Il est en forme de coeur, simple et stylisé, arrondi et généreux, d’un rouge délicat et éclatant même une douzaine d’années après. Le rouge était la couleur préférée de sa mère, le rouge est pour elle le symbole même de la vie. Elle l’a fait faire en souvenir de sa mère, le jour où elle a compris que ce qu’elle avait considéré pendant des années comme des divagations d'alcoolique correspondaient bien à la réalité. Une certaine réalité, mais une réalité prégnante pour sa mère.

Celui de Sara est un petit mémorial à lui tout seul.

* * *

Michael a fait faire le sien pour sauver son frère. Ca lui a pris des heures et des heures, autant d’heures qu’il a passées à regarder le sang suinter doucement tout en élaborant mentalement les différentes étapes du Plan. Au bout de quelques séances, il ne faisait même plus attention aux aiguilles qui piquaient et injectaient avec une précision admirable. Ça n’a jamais été du temps perdu, ça n’a jamais été une douleur très réelle.

Il est bleu-gris, les lignes, les courbes et les symboles complexes et élégants, et si parfois Michael le déteste parce qu’il le laissera marqué pour le reste de sa vie, il ne peut pas lui en vouloir car il a rempli son rôle. La partie essentielle de son rôle, en tout cas.

Celui de Michael est une oeuvre d’art. Pas en lui-même mais pour ce qu’il a permis d’accomplir.

* * *

Paul n’en a pas. Il ne peut pas se permettre d’arborer un signe distinctif si un jour... _le jour où_ on le retrouvera avec une balle entre les deux yeux ou entre les omoplates : il devra pouvoir disparaître sans qu’on s’interroge à son sujet. Il conduit et il laisse Scofield, Burrows et Tancredi gloser sur leurs points communs sans parvenir à les envier.

Paul préfère ne rien laisser paraître de son mode de fonctionnement.

FIN


End file.
